Fly On The Wall
by krissy-killjoy
Summary: This is not a song-fic. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Stats:**

**Title:**** "Fly On The Wall" (Not a Song-Fic)**

**Rating:**** NC17 or Mature**

**Author:**** Krissy KillJoy**

**Background:**

**A new girl comes to Hogwarts during the trio's seventh year.**

**Severus Snape falls victim to her charm. Can he withstand what he**

**Fought so many years overcoming? Or will he give in and become this girls boyfriend? Will Dumbledore accept this idea? Read and Review!! KKJ**

**Character Stats:**

**Krissy Lynn Maddison:**** Kris; Tweek**

**Age:**** 18 (American)**

**Hair:**** Blonde and Pink**

**Eye:**** Misty Ocean Blue**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Ravenclaw**

**Occupation:**** Prefect**

**Hermione Jane Granger:**** Mia; Mione**

**Age:**** 18 (Time-Turner)**

**Hair:**** Brown**

**Eye:**** Amber**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Occupation:**** Head Girl**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley:**** Ginny; Gin**

**Age:**** 16**

**Hair:**** Flaming Red**

**Eye:**** Blue/Brown**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Isabella Marie Yearwood:**** Izzy**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Blonde**

**Eye:**** Blue**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Hufflepuff**

**Occupation:**** Prefect**

**Rayne Marie Alexander:**** Ray**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Brown**

**Eye:**** Brown**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Slytherin**

**Occupation:**** Prefect**

**Kyla Ann Elsworth:**** Ky**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Black**

**Eye:**** Brown**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Harry James Potter:**** J.P.**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Black**

**Eye:**** Green**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Occupation:**** Prefect**

**Ronald Arthur Weasley:**** Ron**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Flaming Red**

**Eye:**** Blue/Brown**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy:**** Dray; Ferret**

**Age:**** 17**

**Hair:**** Platinum Blonde**

**Eye:**** Blue/Gray**

**Year:**** 7th**

**House:**** Slytherin**

**Occupation:**** Head Boy**

**Severus Sebastian Snape:**** Sev**

**Age:**** 36**

**Hair:**** Black**

**Eye:**** Dark Blue**

**Occupation:**** Potions Master**

**Lucius Adonis Malfoy:**** Blondie**

**Age:**** 39**

**Eye:**** Blue/Gray**

**Hair:**** Pla****tinum Blonde**

**Occupation:**** Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor**

**Remus John Lupin:**** Moony; Remy; R.J.**

**Age:**** 36**

**Hair:**** Brown and Blonde**

**Eye:**** Hazel**

**Occupation:**** Charms Professor**

**Pairings:**

**Krissy/Severus**

**Hermione/Lucius**

**Ginerva/Draco**

**Isabella/Harry**

**Rayne/Ronald**

**Kyla/Remus**

**Warnings:**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Fluff**

**Lemon**

**Self-Injury**

**Violence**

**Alcohol**

**Drugs**

**Happy Endings**

**Notes:**

**I own myself, Isabella, Rayne, and Kyla. All others belong**

**To J.K. Rowling.**

**None of this is making any money, nor is it copyrighted in any way.**

**I'm simply having fun.**

**Enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Student**

Krissy walked into her uncle's office at Hogwarts. She didn't want to be there but she knew that she had no choice. Voldemort and the Death-Eaters had marked her family so her parents and brothers went into hiding in a safe house in Columbia while she went to Hogwarts to finish her last year. Albus looked at the young girl in front of him. His eyes were weary and he half-smiled. "It's so good to see you again, Krissy." Albus gently said, hugging his niece gently. "Likewise Uncle Albus." Krissy replied hugging back. Once they pulled from one another, they got on with everything. Krissy was placed into Ravenclaw house. Albus handed her the robes bearing the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze and the house symbol of the eagle. She walked out of the office after Albus told her where to find the Ravenclaw Common Room. So lost and confused about her new home, she hadn't realized that she walked straight into someone. If it hadn't been for their strong arms catching her, she would have fallen straight on her bottom. Krissy looked up and stared into the eyes of a dark haired man, with a crooked nose. Severus looked at the girl in his arms and was instantly mesmerized by her eyes. It took both of them some time to get re-adjusted and straightened up. "I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going." (Severus thoughts will be like this : _**Severus Snape**_ and Krissy's thoughts will be like this : _Krissy Maddison)_ _**She has an American accent. This must be Albus' niece. **_"It is quite okay. I am Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house and Potions master." Krissy smiled. "I am Krissy Maddison. I just moved here from Los Angeles, California. I am Albus' niece." Severus almost smiled. Almost. "I thought so. It is your accent. So, what house did you get sorted into?" "Ravenclaw." Severus was a tad disappointed. "Pity. I would have enjoyed having you in my house." Krissy blushed. "Well, good day Miss Maddison." And Severus left a very confused Krissy to her thoughts. _Wow. He was weird. Cute, but weird. _And she began her way to her common room again. Once she got there, everyone looked at her. Krissy gulped, then on cue, Albus walked into the common room as well. "Ladies and Gentleman. This is Krissy Maddison. She is a new student here and will be joining us for the rest of the year. She is the new Prefect for your house." Everyone clapped. Krissy smiled. _Well. I could get used to this._ Albus left and a girl with shortish red hair walked up to her. "Hi! I am Rosemary. I will show you to the Prefect's room." Krissy nodded and followed Rosemary up the stairs and through a little hallway. They came upon a little portrait of a eagle. "The password is 'crème delights'. You may change it, if you wish." "Thanks Rosemary." Krissy said, smiling. Rosemary smiled back. "Rose. And you are welcome." "Rose. Call me Tweek." "Kay. Later Tweek!" and Rose left. Krissy sighed and whispered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a little door. Krissy opened the door and walked into her new room. She gasped when she saw the bed. It was a four-poster bed with blue and bronze satin sheets and comforter with a light purple canopy. She smiled when she realized that all her belongings had already been brought up to her room. _Good Uncle Albus. Always one step ahead. _And she began to put her things away. An hour passed and she was dressed in her school robes and everything was put away. Then there was a knock on her door. She opened it and it was Rose. "Hey Tweek. It is time for dinner." Krissy smiled. _A new best friend. Already haha. _And they left for the Great Hall. Once they got there, they went to their table and sat down. Food appeared on the table. Krissy wasn't phased by it, this happened at her last school. Everyone began to talk and eat. "So Krissy, what brought you to our home?" Rose asked, curiously. "Well, my parents are in hiding in Columbia and since back at home I was in my last year, I had to come here to finish it. I actually like Britian better than the US." Rose smiled at the compliment. "Let me introduce you to some of our house members. This is Katie Cromwell, Daniel Alexander, Petey Jeremiah, and Jayden James. Guys, this is our new prefect Krissy Maddison. She goes by the nick-name Tweek." Everyone smiled and said their hello's. Krissy smiled back and began to laugh with them about something that they did to someone named Neville Longbottom, who was a Gryffindor. Krissy soon felt eyes on her so she looked around but saw no one. Then her eyes wandered to the High Table where the staff sat, and her eyes locked with those of Professor Snape. He looked serious. Krissy felt a chill run through her spine, and she quickly looked away. _Wow. What is going on with me?_ She kept wondering to herself. Dinner was soon over and everyone went back to their common rooms. Krissy decided to call it a night early to get a good night's rest. After she said her good night's, she walked up the stairs and through the hallway to her room. She got into her room, and fell on the bed, and passed out. Severus was seated in his big armchair in front of his fireplace in his chamber's. He took another swig of his fire whiskey, and thought about Krissy. _**I don't even know the girl and already I can't stop thinking about her. Albus would kill me if he found out all the impure thoughts I was thinking about his niece. **_It was true. Albus would have a heart-attack if he found out that Severus was thinking about his niece in such an inappropriate way. Severus couldn't understand why he was like this. Oh well. There were just some things in this world that he could not have again. After he and Lily Evans broke it off during their seventh year, his world was crushed and vowed to never love another again. He downed his whiskey and went to take a hot shower and go to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Krissy awoke at 6am. Breakfast started at 7:30am so she had time to shower and get ready for the days events. She got up and quickly hopped in the shower, taking about 45 minutes to shave, and wash. She got out and wrapped her towel around her body, went into her room, and got a pair of Invader Zim boxer briefs and her black knee high socks. She put on some Strawberry Vanilla smelling lotion and got dressed. She dried her hair and cast a spell to make it wavy but tamed. She absolutely loved the way her hair was. She had dyed it back when she was 15, at first it was just blonde, then she decided to add the pink highlights. She out on a little bit of make-up, nothing to extreme, just a little powder and eye shadow. She looked in the mirror and she decided that everything looked okay, she looked at her clock. It was 7:15. She headed downstairs, to the common room, after getting her schedule and book bag. She flung her bag over her shoulder as she walked down into the common room. There, she met up with Jayden and Rose. "Hey guys! Good Morning to you both!" Krissy said, feeling a tad over-excited. Jayden smiled and so did Rose. "Hey Tweek. Good Morning to you. Ready to head down to breakfast?" Rose asked. Krissy nodded. "Let's. So what class do ya'll have first? I have Charms with Professor Lupin." Rose giggled. Jayden coughed. "What?" Krissy asked, curiously. "Professor Lupin is a heart-throb. He is sooooo cute!" Rose said, blushing a tad. "Yeah okay Rose. Anyway Tweek, he is a real good teacher, but kinda like Gilderoy Lockhart all the girls are just ga-ga over him. No one likes a bad ass anymore. All they want is a 'Mr. Goody Goody.'" Jayden said, rolling his eyes. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at their table. Krissy was then busied with tips and how to get on the teacher's good side. "But watch out for Professor Snape. He is one mean mother fucker." Rose said, shuddering. "Oh yeah? What does he do? Just yell at the kids?" Jayden laughed at this. "Maybe you should talk to Harry." "Mmm right. Okay then. So Where is he?" "At the Gryffindor table." And Rose pointed behind her. Krissy looked at where Rose was pointing and smiled. "Okay. I will be right back." And with that she got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Okay so which one of you is Harry?" A boy with shaggy black hair and glasses looked up. "I am. I am Harry Potter. Who are you?" His voice sounded so familiar. "I am Krissy Maddison. Im new here and was told by Jayden that I should ask you about how Professor Snape is mean." Harry smirked. He knew this girl. "Well, lets just say that Professor Snape has his moments. Otherwise he is nice, all you have to do is make sure you do your work correctly and that you are in Slytherin. He favors his Slytherins. I see that you are in Ravenclaw though. Eh, better watch out for Snape. Sometimes when he is in a bad mood, he will take house points without reason.." Krissy was about to reply when a seductive voice interrupted her. "Mr. Potter. Not telling lies again are we?" Severus asked his student. Harry glared at him. "No sir. Just telling Krissy here what she should be aware of when it comes to … _teachers._" Severus' lip curled into a sneer. "Well then Mr. Potter. I suggest that you and Miss Maddison do not collaborate in any behavior." And with that he was gone. Krissy shuddered. "Wow. That man has got issues." She said sort of blushing. "You know Krissy, you seem so familiar. Like I have seen you somewhere before." "Likewise Harry. It is like we have known each other in another life or something." They smiled at each other. It was true. The did know each other but neither one of them was aware. Albus looked down at his niece. She looked so beautiful, smiling and laughing with Harry. Minerva looked at Albus and smiled. "She looks like she might like it here." Minerva said to her love. "Yes. I am just worried that she will fall in love." "Albus, she isn't a little girl anymore. She has grown up. If she falls in love, I am sure that it will be with someone who will treat her right. Trust in her." Albus smiled and kissed Minerva on the cheek. "You, my dear, are without a doubt the best thing in my life. After the war is over, everything will change. For the better, and for the worse, but I am glad to have you still by my side." Severus was back at the High Table, watching Krissy. He was starting to like her. But he wouldn't let himself go any deeper. _**This has to stop. She is not going to love you back, you are twice her age and her teacher. Do not make yourself so vulnerable like you did with Lily.**_ It pained him to think of Lily. Seeing Potter everyday was bad enough because he had his mother's eyes, but looking at Krissy, reminded him so much of Lily. She acted just like her. But there was no way possible that Krissy was anything actually like Lily … Was there? Breakfast continued in a haze for Krissy. Rose and Jayden had came to sit at the Gryffindor table, while Krissy and Harry talked. She also talked with Ron and Hermione, both of which she liked very much. They reminded her so much of her friends from home. The more Krissy thought about home, the more she hated Voldemort for targeting her family. She thought about her brothers who were younger than she was … Much younger. Instead of crying for them though, she just sat and talked about her past experiences with magic and blowing things up. Soon, it was time for Charms with Professor Lupin. She walked with Hermione, who also had Charms, and they talked and giggled. _Another best friend. I am doing so well. I actually like this place. _Krissy thought smugly as they walked into the Chrams classroom. There, standing in the front of the class was a man, about 35 or 36, with shaggy brown hair and blonde specks in it. He looked like something out of an eighties classic like St. Elmo's Fire, or Ferris Bueller's Day Off. She giggled to herself. She could see why all the girls were oogly over him. He was a cutie. She sat in front with Hermione and looked up. "Hello. New Student?" Remus asked, smiling. Krissy smiled as well. "Yes. Im Krissy Maddison." "Ah yes. Albus told us you would be coming. Well, Im Professor Lupin and this is Charms class." "Nice to meet you, Professor." And class began. For some odd reason though, Krissy couldn't help but think about Professor Snape. She was starting to like him. She knew though, that she couldn't fall in love with him actually. _After what Richard did to me, I don't see myself falling in love any time soon. _Her ex-fiance Richard Maverick had emotionally abused her to no end. He was never physically abusive, but he was emotionally. He cheated on her, and sometimes made her feel un-wanted. She had fallen so in love with him, then he broke up with her so viciously to be with her _ex-best friend_ Mila Jacoby. Every time Krissy though about him she wanted to cry so hard, but she never let her emotions show. Krissy looked up and started at Professor Lupin. She saw that he had a wedding ring on his finger, and smiled. _Hmm. Well at least he is happy._ Soon first hour classes ended and Krissy left to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Malfoy. She knew Draco Malfoy already, they were pen-pals once before so she knew the story behind them. She also had DADA with Draco and a girl named Isabella Marie. Krissy walked in and sat right in front with Isabella. "Oh hello. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about. You are really gorgeous! I m Isabella." Krissy smiled. "I am Krissy and thank you for your compliment. You are really pretty as well. So, what year are you in?" "7th. Are you?" "Yes but I am in Ravenclaw. I see that you are in Hufflepuff." Then Draco came and sat by them. "Krissy! Glad you could come!" They hugged. "It is so good to finally be here. Where is your dad?" "Oh he is here somewhere." The Lucius walked in and went to the front of the class. "Good Morning class. Today we will be studying about the defense spell known as Expelliarmus. That is the spell to shield things from you. I trust that you all know Miss Maddison, she is our new student." Krissy smiled. They got on with class. Krissy was partners with Draco, seeing as he was like her brother. Lucius stared at Krissy and smiled. _She sure is a great looking woman. I would love to get to know her. _"So Dray, did your dad ever find his Mrs. Right?" Krissy asked smiling. Draco rolled his eyes. "No. I wish his punk ass would hurry up because I am sick of seeing him mope around. Hey … I got an idea. Why don't you talk to him. You are good at that stuff." Krissy smiled. "Anything for you Dray. You are like my brother so it's all good." They got back to work. Krissy was excited that she had so many new friends in just one day. Everything was just great for her now and soon, she forgot about the pain of leaving everyone back home. Class ended and everyone got up. Krissy walked over to Lucius. "Hey Professor!" Krissy said smiling. Lucius smiled back. "When it is just us, call me Lucius. Or Blondie ha ha." "Lucius. Dray wanted me to talk to you about something that I could possibly help with." "Is that so? Well, I do believe that you have a class next hour so how about meeting me here for lunch, and we will talk." "Sounds like a plan." They hugged and Krissy left to her next class, which was inevitably Potions. She had this class with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. She hurried down to the dungeons and walked into the classroom just as the bell was ringing. "Miss Maddison. You have barely made it to my class. Ten points from Ravenclaw." Now Krissy could see why everyone hated him. _Wow. He sure is a dick._ She thought, staring at Draco for help. He grinned. _Looks like Krissy has a crush. Hmm. _Draco thought smugly. It would be nice to see his godfather finally have someone who he could love instead of being such an ass. "Today, we will be going over N.E.W.T.s. If there is anyone here who is not ready for this, please, feel free to walk out of the classroom." The only one stupid enough to fall for that was indeed Neville Longbottom. He got up and proceeded to walk to the door. "Mr. Longbottom. That is thirty points from Gryffindor. I would expect you to know the difference between being sarcastic and actually meaning something. Now, if you all would open your books to page three and start reading quietly to page thirty-eight, that would be great." There was a shuffle of papers and books as everyone turned to the appointed page and began reading. Krissy had already read this book back in her old school, so she just stared at the page and sighed. Then someone pushed a piece of paper to her. It was a note from Draco. She read it. (this will be like a note. Draco will be_ like this_ and Krissy will be _like this_)

_So do you like Severus?_

_No. Why you ask?_

_Because you seem like you like him. He is a very lonely man you know._

_Draco, I just got to this school. Geez. At least let me have a month before I get involved with anyone and I don't believe that it will be him._

_Mmhm. You will come around. Uh oh. Here he comes. Hide the paper LOL_

Krissy did was she was told and hid the paper in her book. "Well, passing notes are we?" Severus asked, smirking. Krissy blushed. "No sir." Krissy and Severus stared each other down. "I will need to see you after class, Miss Maddison. I will not tolerate passing notes in class. Mr. Malfoy, I would expect you to know better." And he walked back to his desk. _Someday he will get what's coming to him. _Krissy thought as she kept her eyes on her book, trying hard not to mess anything up. Class ended a while later, Krissy walked up to Severus' desk and looked at him. "You wanted to see me sir?" "Yes. Miss Maddison, I do not care that you are the Headmaster's niece or not, I will not tolerate passing notes or any of that mess in my classroom. Do you understand?" Krissy nodded. All she really wanted to do was reach over and kiss him, just to see what it would feel like. They stared at each other for a minute longer then Severus dismissed her and Krissy walked back to the DADA classroom, to talk to Lucius. As she walked in, Lucius was right in the middle of doing something. Krissy quickly hid behind a wall, and watched Lucius whack off. Krissy was getting wet, watching him jerk off. He moaned someone's name, but Krissy couldn't hear. Krissy bit her lip as she gently moved her hand under her skirt and rubbed her pussy through her wet panties. She sat down on the ground and spread her legs a part just a little bit as she watched Lucius stroke his cock. Krissy pulled down her panties and began to finger herself, quietly moaning. Soon, both of them were cumming. Krissy got up and re-adjusted herself, and Lucius did the same. She put some Germ-X on her hands and waited until she was sure he was done. "Hello Professor!" Lucius smiled. "Krissy. You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" "I sure did. Draco told me that you have been depressed lately. Why is that?" She asked as she sat down in his chair and crossed her legs, still a little bit wet. Lucius sat on the desk and looked into Krissy's eyes. "Well, I have been single for three years now. I am tired of being single. But no one wants to be with an ex-Death Eater." Krissy smiled. "Lucius, never under estimate a woman. There is someone out there for you, trust me. You just need to look in the right places. And who cares if you are an ex-Death Eater? You turned into a spy for the good side, so whoever doesn't like you because of your past, needs to shut up. I think you are one good looking man, and I an certain you will find someone in due time." Lucius smiled. "Thanks Krissy. You truly are a one of a kind woman. So, is that all that you wanted to talk to me about?" Krissy blushed. "Well, you know Professor Snape right?" Lucius grinned. "I do." "Well, I am sort of having feelings for him and I know that I just got here, and Uncle Albus would kill me if he found out, but I can't help it. He is just so … seductive." "Well, I think you should wait a few weeks and see if you still have the same feelings and if so, I will help you get him because to be honest, it is a very good thing that you like Severus. He hasn't had anyone since … well, since Harry's mom Lily." Krissy nodded. "Thanks Lucius. Well, I better be off to lunch. I'll see you next class." And she was off in a hurry. She needed to get laid. As Krissy walked to the Great Hall, her thoughts never strayed beyond those of Severus. She really could not understand why she felt the way she did, after barely even meeting the man. _Oh well. Some things are better left unknown._ She got to the Great Hall and found her way to Rose and Jayden. "Hey, where have you been? You missed a great yelling match between Hermione and Ron." Krissy half-smiled. "I was talking with Professor Malfoy about something, What were they yelling about?" She sat down and got her a tuna sandwich. "Oh because he doesn't think that they are actually over. Hermione was not even in love with him. She was just with him because she felt sorry for him. Poor thing. He is so controlling. Plus I heard that Ron has his eye on someone else. Not quite sure who though. Oh well. Someday he will learn." Jayden nodded in agreement. Krissy picked at her chips, and barely touched her sandwich. What was wrong with her? This never happened to her, and especially over a damn teacher. Something caught her vision and she blacked out.

------------------her vision----------------

_It was late at night and there was a storm blowing in. It was really windy and she was in the place, this little cottage type house in a hollow. Krissy looked around and she saw a woman, who was holding a baby in her arms. There was a lot of screaming and Krissy couldn't tell what anyone was saying. There were about ten Death-Eaters and of course Voldemort. Krissy saw a man with glasses and jet black hair, who looked just like Harry. Then the woman was tall and slender, with reddish-brown hair, she looked almost exactly like Krissy did. This was confusing to Krissy. _


End file.
